Sin ruido ni furia
by BonnieGray
Summary: "Comprendo que tus besos/jamás han de ser míos;/comprendo que en tus ojos/no me he de ver jamás…" Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La mansión de los Campbell"


**Sin ruido ni furia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comprendo que tus besos

jamás han de ser míos;

comprendo que en tus ojos

no me he de ver jamás…

―Manuel Acuña, _Nocturno a Rosario_

Kanda sabe.

Kanda sabe que Lenalee no lo ama de la misma forma que él la ama a ella. Es un amor de explicación difícil, que le llevó muchos años desentrañar. Aún, algunas tardes mientras arregla los crisantemos rosas de su jardín, reflexiona acerca de las implicaciones de casarse sin saber bien qué estaban haciendo. Una vez Lavi, antes de irse a recorrer el mundo como siempre lo había deseado y que ellos mismos se fueran para siempre, le dijo: _Kanda, sé que le tienes un amor infinito, pero no estás enamorado de ella._ Kanda no entendió. No pudo identificarse con la frase, pero a Lavi, por más que odiara admitirlo, los libros, años y experiencias algo de sabiduría debieron haberle dado, por lo cual, supuso que simplemente debía descubrir las enigmáticas palabras de Lavi. Así pues, Kanda se repetía, en forma de mantra, _tengo un gran amor por ti, pero no estoy enamorado,_ hasta que fuese capaz de distinguir por qué la boca del estómago se le contraía al pensar en ella, pero no el corazón.

Le tiene mucho cariño, sí. Él no solía tener respeto por las personas, pero a ella sí se lo tenía desde que la vio haciendo cabriolas en el pasillo de la Orden, poco después de recuperar la movilidad que la sincronización con la Inocencia a sus piernas le había quitado. Con los años se mantuvo ese respeto hasta que terminó en ese mismo cariño que los tenía ahí, en una casa muy pintoresca para gusto suyo. Lenalee había dicho que no quería que el pasado siguiera persiguiéndola toda la vida, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que las secuelas de una guerra le quitara más que la guerra misma. Así fue que se alejaron tanto de Inglaterra que terminaron cruzando el océano en dirección a México. Apenas y sabían lo básico de español ―una que otra frase que los ayudaba cuando iban a España― pero los vecinos del pueblo olvidado por Dios donde se instalaron los ayudaron mucho. Eso y la fortuna de toparse con un matrimonio inglés que llevaba diez años viviendo ahí.

La convivencia nunca fue trabajosa. Él estaba habituado a ella y ella se adaptaba con facilidad a cualquier persona que fuese de su agrado. Al principio hubo muchas pesadillas. Uno de ellos, las mayoría de las veces Lenalee, se levantaba bañado en sudor frío o sintiéndose vigilados por alguna esquina oscura. A veces pasaban las noches en vela porque uno de los dos no podía dormir y el otro no quería dejarlo en su batalla silenciosa contra el insomnio. Al despertar, lo primero que hacían era pellizcarse, para cerciorarse de que no estaban soñando. Caminaban vigilando cada rostro sospechoso. Entraban en pánico si había un detalle diferente al día siguiente. Se les helaba la sangre si de pronto les dolían las cicatrices que la Inocencia les dejó.

Sin embargo, eventualmente, la rutina los acogió. A pocos les gusta la rutina; en cambio, a ellos, que vivían sin realmente vivir, preparados siempre para morir al día siguiente, los conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Lenalee solía llorar en las mañanas, mientras preparaba el desayuno, porque no podía creer que de verdad estuviera viva y con Kanda a su lado.

Sus días se convirtieron en años. Tuvieron una boda pequeña, en el jardín de su casa, para evitar las habladurías, no porque realmente les importaran, sino porque no querían tener problemas con las personas que los trataban tan bien.

Pero Kanda seguía enfrascándose en el mismo pensamiento cada que se disponía a recortar sus crisantemos rosas.

Él no sabía vivir sin ella. Él no tenía nada cuando la guerra se acabó. Lenalee era lo único en su vida que había estado ahí, constante, sin ser una complicación innecesaria. Ella, a pesar de todo, había logrado darle un nuevo sentido a sus vidas. Lenalee lo sacó del hoyo profundo donde había quedado estancado, esperando alguna muerte súbita por la falta de Inocencia que nunca llegó. Le gustaba escuchar su risa, le gustaba verla bailar; cuidaba el jardín con dedicación porque sabía que ella lo adoraba e intentaba ahorrar lo más que podía para comprarle los ingredientes caros que usaba en sus recetas secretas.

Ella procuraba no molestarlo. A veces salían a pasear los domingos al parque del centro del pueblo y compraban nieve de limón los días calurosos; sin embargo, lo cierto era Lenalee tenía su vida aparte. La había plantado desde que pisaron la nueva tierra y no pasó mucho antes de que empezara a florecer. Ella se hizo amiga del vecindario entero, a pesar del fervor religioso que todos profesaban. Daba clases de inglés y francés ―dos lenguas que domina a la perfección― a los hijos de las familias acomodadas del pueblo. Redescubrió su pasión por la cocina y asistía durante las tardes a clases de cocina con un grupo de amigas; le enseñaron a coser en la máquina, a tejer con gancho y se volvió la niñera predilecta cuando rara vez las madres se ausentaban en su calle. Lenalee tenía tal popularidad que ni siquiera la falta de hijos logró eclipsarla. Su matrimonio transcurría tan plácidamente que muchos lo confundieron con el epítome del amor. Más bien, podía decirse que, después de que los años lograran hilar lo desgastado de sus cuerpos, intentaban no molestarse. No querían que su matrimonio se viniera abajo por un par de reclamos fútiles. Querían conservar la paz que reinaba en su habitación cuando dormían juntos por la noche. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse un futuro sin el otro y, sin embargo, a veces no sabían cómo llenar las horas vacías.

Kanda no descubrió el significado de las palabras de Lavi hasta el día en que todos los crisantemos florecieron. Esa mañana, mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente un florecimiento tan repentino e inusual, se apareció en la puerta un pariente de la familia inglesa. Era un muchacho joven, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, de elegante vestimenta, con unos ojos grises inauditos y el cabello tan rubio que a contraluz relumbraba argénteo. Le preguntó a Lenalee si podía quedarse un momento en lo que esperaba el retorno del matrimonio inglés, pues sus conocimientos de español eran nulos y alguien, con mucha dificultad, le había indicado que ella podía entenderle. Lenalee lo recibió gustosamente. Le invitó una taza de café y le preguntó, con impecable fluidez a pesar de sus años sin práctica, cosas sin importancia.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, el joven comenzó a reír con una risa infantil que a Kanda le llamó la atención. Fue hasta ese momento que se dignó a entrar a la sala de estar donde el joven y Lenalee conversaban.

De pronto a Lenalee se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sollozó con discreción, pero tan solo unos minutos después tenía las manos empapadas de lágrimas. No pudo excusarse. Simplemente se levantó y huyó hacia la habitación, completamente desamparada. El muchacho no supo qué hacer. Kanda le dijo, también en un pulcro inglés, que la familia inglesa había llegado. Desconcertado, el joven agradeció torpemente y salió trastabillando.

Kanda regresó a su labor examinadora. No necesitaba hacer preguntas y Lenalee no deseaba ser cuestionada. Los dos sabían, cuando se quedaban callados entre el frufrú de las cobijas, que había cosas que no podían decir. Si hubiere sido Allen quien entrara por esa puerta en vez de un joven desconocido con aspecto similar, Lenalee no hubiese dudado en tomar todas sus cosas y marcharse a donde sea que él hubiese ido. A Kanda no le dolía saber esto. No era, precisamente, el saber que no lo amaba. Lo supo desde el momento en que ella le propuso irse, después de haber esperado vanamente la aparición de Allen.

Cuando cayó la noche, a él no le quedó más remedio que entrar a la casa. Encontró a Lenalee sentada en la mesa con una taza de té, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro cansado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella comenzó a lagrimear de nuevo. En la habitación había una maleta a medio hacer, con ropa encajada a la fuerza, como si hubiese sido preparada en medio de una súbita decisión.

―Perdóname, Kanda.

A Kanda no le dolía el comprender que no estuviese enamorado de ella ni ella de él, sino que el amor que él le tenía dudaría antes de abandonarla a su suerte. Le dolía saber que ella nunca lo necesitaría de la forma en que él la necesita. Le dolía, en su amor más sincero y profundo, saber desde las entrañas, que ella podía vivir sin él, que, en realidad, sólo era él quien no podía imaginarse un futuro sin ella.

Al final no respondió. No era necesario. La noche todavía era muy larga para hablar de algo que preferían callarse por el bien de los años que les quedaban juntos, sin ruido ni furia.

* * *

 _Sin ruido ni furia_

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Hola, hola! La verdad, no sé qué tan satisfecha estoy con esta historia. Tenía en mente otra completamente diferente que al final no logró cuajar para este reto, pero espero completarla y subirla después. En fin, al final me decanté por un KanLena amargo. Es el único KanLena que me gusta, si soy sincera._

 _Creo que no tengo mucho qué decir, salvo que, efectivamente, el título está inspirado en otro título de una columna del New York Times, que, a su vez, está inspirado en la célebre novela de Faulker, El ruido y la furia. Faulker decía que su título provenía de un verso de Macbeth que habla sobre la vida siendo relatada por un idiota, lleno de ruido y furia, en referencia al balbuceo y el habla rápida y sinsentido. En este caso, uno de los mayores problema del matrimonio entre Lenalee y Kanda es que ellos no son capaces de hablarse con ruido y furia. Se tienen el uno al otro porque ya no queda más después de que la guerra les hubiese quitado sus mejores años, así que prefieren callar y seguir. Y esto es porque los dos saben que Lenalee sigue enamorada de Allen a pesar de los años y que está dispuesta a seguirlo o a buscarlo si tuviese una pista de su paradero o de si sigue con vida; saben que si hablan sin pensar, con ruido y furia, el tema saldrá inevitablemente. Aunque está ahí, reconocer su existencia por medio de la palabra es algo que heriría su matrimonio irremediablemente, y, al no tener nada más en el mundo, quedarían desamparados. Así que, para ellos, no hay nada más bello que el silencio y la idealización. Kanda, por supuesto, también le tiene un enorme cariño, pero no la ama. Ama el hecho de que ella lo salvó y la ama porque es todo lo que le queda, no porque sintiese esa sensación romántica._

 _Bueno, no me queda más que esperar que no haya errores y ustedes hallan tenido una buena lectura._ _D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el_ _Reto de Mayo-2018: El violinista"_

 _Besos para la semana._


End file.
